The present invention relates to: a method of varying the gain of an amplifying photoelectric conversion device and an amplifying photoelectric conversion cell which convert light input information into an electric signal; a variable gain photoelectric conversion device; a variable gain photoelectric conversion cell; and the like.
Photoelectric conversion cells using phototransistors are used as a photoelectric conversion device, photoelectric conversion cell, and photoelectric conversion array which amplify and extract a photoelectric current. Moreover, there have been known a one-dimensional array formed of Darlington photoelectric conversion cells in each of which multiple amplifying transistors are connected so as to increase sensitivity under low illuminance, as well as a two-dimensional photo-sensor array having multiple transistor structures (e.g. Patent Application Publication No. H01-288181, etc.).